ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sem vs. Upchuck Norris
Sem vs. Upchuck Norris '''is a movie Ancy made for fun. Plot A mysterious Gourmand was flying a spaceship through blackness. (Gourmand): MUHAHAHA! After working five years on a motor powerful enough to make the jump, I will finally fulfill my dream! He pressed a button, and suddenly the ship warped into the Forge of Creation. (Gourmand): HAHA! YES! The Gourmand jumped out of the ship, and onto a Celestialsapien's head. The Gourmand barfed up a small machine. He attached two stickers to his head, and another two onto the Celestialsapien. He pressed a button on the machine, and suddenly energy started flowing from the Celestialsapien into the Gourmand's body! The Gourmand started to glow, and the machine blew up. The stickers fell off the Gourmand, and he started to float up into the sky, as hair rapidly grew on his chin and lip, and pure energy formed a cowboy hat that fell on top of his head. His eyes glowed neon white. (Gourmand): Let's see how you like me now, world! I am no longer Zach-Tage, I AM '''UPCHUCK NORRIS! Somewhere else, Sem was walking on the sidewalk, humming a song. (Sem): How come the closest Kentucky Fried Burgers is two miles away? And why am I even walking that distance? Suddenly, a large hole opened in the sky, and some sort of meteor fell out of it and crashed into the ground. Sem was blown away by the blast. (Sem): Dafuq? Out of the crater flew... UPCHUCK NORRIS! (Sem): I didn't know Gourmands could grow beards. (Upchuck Norris): I didn't know humans are such fools! I am Upchuck Norris! (Sem): Sorry buddy, but the name Chuck Norris is already taken by Chuck Norris! (Upchuck Norris): Not Chuck Norris, Upchuck Norris! When I was a young Gourmand known as Zach-Tage Xiblibob, I was the biggest fan of Chuck Norris on my planet! I wanted to be as cool as he was. The things I read on Chuck Norris Facts was driving me crazy, and as a child, I was told of the Forge of Creation, and the amazing powers of the Celestialsapiens. I worked five years on a spacecraft motor powerful enough to jump to the Forge of Creation, and using a Galvan Power Leecher, I now have Celestialsapien powers! I have used these powers to transform into UPCHUCK NORRIS! (Sem): Well fine, I can use my powers to transform into *transform* HOTHEAD! Upchuck Norris fired a laser, but Hothead dodged it. The laser transformed the crater of the laser into a quicksand pit. Upchuck Norris made a whip out of obsidian, and hit Hothead with it, making him fall into the quicksand. (Upchuck Norris): Watch out, the more you fight against it, the quicker you sink! Upchuck Norris teleported away. (Sem): Seriously? A quicksand pit is everything you have before you give up? Sigh, let's just get out of here. Sem tried to fly out of sandpit, but failed. (Sem): Huh. Well, Waterflush will get me out of here. Sem tried to reach for the DNAtrix, but the more he moved, the faster he went down. (Sem): COME ON! Only Sem's head was left. (Sem): Oh come ohtblhtblhtblhtbl.... Sem was completely engulfed by the sand. However, underneath the sand, Sem fell down into a black, empty world, but he was floating down gently. (Sem): I-Is this it? Is this the end? Oh man, I'm sorry Xion, I wish I could have been a better woman to you! Suddenly, Sem's fall sped up, and he fell through a portal. It wasn't long until he realized that he was falling from the sky. (Sem): I'm alive! YES! Oh wait. Sem turned into Dicewing and stopped his fall. He saw something heading for him. It was Upchuck Norris again! (Sem): Not again! Sem turned into Manaflow and made a mana shield, but Upchuck Norris dashed right through it and hit Manaflow right in the stomach. The energy of the punch messed with the DNAtrix, and transformed him into Waylighter. (Sem): Huh? What the hell! Sem pressed the DNAtrix, but it did nothing. (Sem): You fool! You broke it! (Upchuck Norris): And I will break much more! Upchuck Norris made a giant ball of destruction, and threw it at Stereotown! (Sem): NO! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Movies Category:AncientMinisterz Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:Sem 2.10